Sucked into Trouble
by laiastar
Summary: What happens when 3 teens from our world get sucked into Final Fantasy,Tyler and Haley,an regular couple and their friend Tanya have the ride of their life! Meet Hanova and what happened to the wall? Tyler you ass hole! Read and Review please!
1. Tyler gets shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 but I do own Haley Begle, and Tyler Roberts.

* * *

15 year old Haley stretched on her bed and looked at her TV, she loved watching Final Fantasy, she stretched again, _I really need to start working out_, she thought. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number to her boyfriend's house. "Hey Tyler, how are you?" She asked, "Nothing much, just watching your FF movie," suddenly she stopped talking and dropped the phone.

"Haley?" Asked the person on the phone.

But she didn't answer, her eyes riveted on the TV, she walked forward slowly, picking up the phone, she touched the screen and swore, she was sucked into the TV.

Tyler lay on the ground stunned, one moment he was in his mom's room, nice and cozy, the next he was lying on the ground, in a totally strange place.

"Damn you Haley!" He muttered and got up. He didn't know that people were staring at him; all he noticed was the people in the uniforms walking towards him.

"That's him," one of them said pointing at Tyler. "Seize him." The others started forward.

Tyler reached for his pocket; he knew he had his license somewhere.

"He's got a weapon, shoot him down!" The first man said.

"Shit!" Tyler said and turned around running for his life. Now he wished that he had started working out.

"Hold still!" Someone shouted at him.

"Right!" He said flipping the other people off. Suddenly a bullet pierced his leg and he fell, his leg felt like it was on fire. The men surrounded him, right when Tyler thought it was lights out for him someone jumped in front of him and cut down the men. He looked up and gaped, Cloud Strife had just saved his ass. Now he knew where he was, he was in Final Fantasy 7. But why did it have to happen on the same day that Haley was watching it. Cloud offered him a hand and Tyler grabbed it gratefully. He got to his feet and swore, "This is worse then Travis AND Jacob jumping on my leg!" He muttered and got a weird look from Cloud. "What?" Tyler said, Cloud only shrugged and took some of Tyler's weight onto his shoulder. Together they walked, or in Tyler's case, limped, to 7th Heaven.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Haley lands on Vincent

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 but I do own Haley Begle, and Tyler Roberts.

* * *

Cloud opened the door and dumped Tyler on a seat. "Tifa," he called and Marlene, Denzel and Tifa walked into the room from the back. 

"What is it Cloud?" She asked, Cloud gestured to the guy he had saved, Tifa's gaze moved to the man and gasped, "What happened?" She asked.

"He got someone pissed off at him," Cloud said.

"I didn't do anything, oh my names Tyler." Tyler said sharply. "Those dumb asses's shot at me!" Tyler cussed as Cloud slapped him due to his

swearing.

* * *

Haley fell and landed with a thud on something soft, "Well at least this…whatever was here to break my fall." She said. 

"Mmppphhh!" Something under her said, she looked down and realized that she had fallen on a man. She squeaked and jumped up, the man got to his

feet and glared at her with red eyes. Haley backed up, she ran into something and slowly looked up, a man was right behind her standing over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked and Haley squeaked again, the man glared into her eyes and seemed to be startled by something, what

Haley didn't know was that her eyes where now silted like a cats, she had ice blue cat eyes. She tried to run but the man grabbed her shoulder and "not so

fast, you're coming with us." The man said. And pushed her forward, making her follow the man with red eyes.

Haley knew who these two men where, Barret and Vincent.

"Great, I've been here not even 5 minutes and I've been taken hostage by a smart ass." Barret growled and picked Haley up by the collar of her shirt and

kept walking.

* * *

Barret finally got to 7th Heaven and dropped the girl to the ground, she clutched her throat and glared at him, the door opened and Cloud with some kid 

walked out. The girl reached past them and slapped the kid on the back of the head, he glared at her and walked out.

Haley saw Tyler and did what she would have done any day, slapped him, he didn't recognize her and that ticked her off. Barret pulled Cloud to the side

and talked to him, she couldn't hear anything but they did glance at her a lot.

" Tyler," she said, but he ignored her, she walked over and slapped him.


	3. Tyler shot in the foot Haley on caffiene

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 but I do own Haley Begle, and Tyler Roberts.

* * *

"Do that again and you will lose your hand!" Tyler growled not looking at Haley. 

"Ty..." She began but by then Cloud was back and leading her boyfriend away. Haley dropped her head and let herself be

herded into the bar. She flopped down on the seat that Barret pointed to and looked at the floor. Right now she was tired,

then she slapped herself, of course, she had some coke in her pocket. She glanced at a blond man Cid as he sat in front of

her and Barret barred the door with his body. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the can, why did her pop look

greenish? She had no idea but opened the cap and ignoring everyone's suspicious looks took a sip. She spat it out and it

landed on Cid. Coffee, "I'm going to kill my brother!" She said under her breath but brightened at the fact that coffee had

CAFFEINE!! She drank the bottle quickly and grabbed her other one from her other pocket, she drank this to and the

AVALANCHE group most likely wished they had stopped her.

She finished the bottle and set it down; she seemed to be feeling the same for a few minutes. Then it happened, if this

had been a cartoon you would have seen her begin to shiver and a loud boom due to the caffeine taking over. But it wasn't

so Haley's eyes grew huge and she began to squirm in her seat. "CAFFEINE!" She then shouted and began to run around

the room, bumping chairs and running into things. Tifa tried to tell her to calm down but it had no effect.

"What the hell?" Cid shouted, this was different.

Vincent pulled out his gun and put in some knock out bullets in it. He aimed it at Haley.

"Calm down or he will shoot you," Tifa said calmly.

Haley stopped; eyes widened even further, "uhuh." She said and ran for the window, she tried to break it but failed and

got picked up by the collar again.

"What in the hell did you drink?" Barret asked shaking her.

"COFFEE!" Haley replied.

* * *

Tyler looked at the weapons, he and Cloud where in a weapons shop. "You want me to pick a weapon?" He asked Cloud

who nodded. "Can I see the gun?" He asked the shop keeper.

"Kid you might hurt yourself." He said giving Tyler the gun. Tyler turned around and tried aiming it, he looked over his shoulder, "It's not like I'm going to

shoot myself in the foo...BANG! OWWW! I shot myself in the foot!" Tyler handed back the gun quickly, let me try the sword. This Tyler found to his

liking and smiled, "This will do." Cloud paid for the sword and left.

Lana squirmed in her spot between Barret and Cid, Barret had pinned her against a wall and tried to get her to chill, it hadn't worked and she had kicked him

in the groin. It wasn't her fault, she blamed her brother. Finally she fell asleep and Tifa walked over, "Did you get her name?" She asked them, the two

men shook their heads. With a sigh she reached over Cid and pulled a card from the girl's pocket, "It says, 'Haley Shaedow'." Tifa said.

* * *

Tyler and Cloud walked in, "If Haley, my girlfriend, knew that I shot myself in my foot, she would kill me." Tyler said.

This made Cid, Vincent, Barret and Tifa look at him sharply, "What?" He asked.

"What does Haley look like," Cid asked slowly, "Brown hair, blue eyes, white skin?"

"Yah, why?" Tyler was confused, how would they know?

"Is this her?" Tifa asked pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Maybe…" Tyler looked at the girl and knew that it had to be Haley. Just then she stirred, and woke up. She looked at him and grinned. Haley jumped

over the table with ease and avoiding everyone's attempt to grab her ran over to Tyler and hugged him tightly. "Yah, its Haley," He said with a laugh.

"Ty, you didn't look at me earlier, in fact, you just ignored me when I slapped you." She said letting go of him.

"…"

Haley slapped his head and backed up. "Blond!" She muttered.

"Hey!" Cid and Tyler said in unison. Tyler glanced at Cid then looked at Haley.


	4. Giant Parakeet?

"Hey!" Cid and Tyler said in unison. Tyler glanced at Cid then looked at Haley.

"Haley, you know you got cat eyes right?" Tyler asked her. Haley gave him a rude gesture and ran for the window, this time she broke it, rolled to the pavement and ran from a dead stop. She swerved to the right and grinned, there was a motor bike, if she could drive it… Best not to think about that. She got on the bike, started it and figured out how to drive it, she got it going and laughed, it wasn't that hard to drive a bike. She wondered how she had been so afraid of this in the first place. She glanced back and swore, she was being followed by Cloud. If she hadn't been driving she would have slapped herself, of course he would be following her. If she had cat eyes, she would look like one of Kadaj's relatives, and she had made a big mistake by mentioning her brother when she had drank the coffee. Not to mention that Cloud drove rather fast on a motor bike so if he was on the ground, she glanced to the side and swore again, she was right, Vincent was following on the roofs. She looked at the sky and nearly fell of the bike, there was a huge Parakeet in the sky, now that was random. But she followed it as it flew above the streets right in front of her. She remembered that her best friend had a parakeet, and if Tyler was here, and she had just called her would could it be?

Finally outside of the city it seemed that she had lost her pursuers and the bird landed on a large tree on a cliff. Haley followed it and jumped from the bike. A girl jumped off the bird and looked at her. Tanya! She had gotten sucked into Gaia to! "Tanya!" Haley shouted and ran over to her friend, "so how did you get a huge ass bird?" She asked Tanya. The bird looked ticked and began to squawk at her.

"One minute Mimic is trying to bite my finger, the next hes bigger than me and we are flying in the air. How about you?" Tanya said, "What happened?"

"We got sucked into FF7!" Haley said excitedly. "Then Vincent and Barret get me, drag me to a bar and I get crazy on Caffeine!" Tanya laughed at this. "Tyler is here, and I'm going to kill him, why did I pick a psyco to be my BF??" She asked her best friend. "SHIT!!!"

Cloud and Vincent had made a mistake, they had been listening and Tyler had been on the phone, the had hung up but someone had called them back, the ring had alerted Haley to their presence.

* * *

I'm curious, why do I get so few reviews?? Oh well, please tell me what you think of this and what should happen to Haley? 


	5. Angel Wings

"GO!" Haley shouted at Tanya who protested, she threatened her and Tanya got on Mimic and took off. Haley sighed, "Please let me be right!" She gasped and ran forward jumping from the ledge. Pain sprouted from her shoulders and suddenly wings sprouted. Beautiful wings, they where twice as big as her at least. At first she couldn't fly but she quickly learned. She flew after her friend getting amazed looks from Cloud and Vincent.

"What the…" Tanya said when the landed in the Forgotten City.

"Don't ask, I'm clueless." Haley said to Tanya with a grin, they knew each other well enough to know when to shut up.

"I'm shutting up now." Tanya said quickly and grabbed something; it turned out to be a materia.

"Healing Materia," Haley explained to Tanya quickly. She shuddered and her wings disappeared. She grinned and looked around, "Let's hope they don't look in the obvious," she muttered.

"What?" Reno asked as he got a report from one of the probies. "A girl with wings like Sephiroth and cats eyes, being trailed by Cloud and Vincent and following a huge bird, is that right?" The young man nodded quickly and Reno swore. "This is not good." He pulled out his phone to tell Tseng, a phone went off behind him and he slowly turned around to face his boss. Reno smiled and hung up his cell and looked around, he then quickly explained what had been happening and Tseng only nodded quickly.

Just then another rookie ran in panting, "we found out that she came with someone else, a man…panting hard…Right now he's in 7th Heaven."

Reno looked at his boss, "you want him alive?" Reno asked, hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"Alive." Tseng answered and Reno sighed, this might be hard. 7th Heaven meant facing Cloud's gang.

"All right." Reno said and went to find Rude.


	6. Tyler in Shinra

"I'm going for a walk!" Tyler said, his leg was hurting for some odd reason, he had decided that he needed a break anyways. Cloud and the gang where talking about what they had seen his girlfriend do, right…Like Haley would just sprout wings. That was stupid, and two wings, she had always liked thinking of herself with two wings but this was stupid.

"Stupid Haley and her stupid ideas, if she gets herself killed…well she must have asked for it."

"That's not nice to say about your girl." A voice said from behind him, he spun around to face Reno and Rude.

"Go to hell, you have no idea who she is!" Tyler said with hot anger.

"Let me see, she is a descendent of Jenova, am I close?" Reno asked scoffing.

"Like hell you are, you stupid ass. Not even close." Tyler pulled out his sword and swung it at Reno who blocked it.

"Sure!" Reno said and hit Tyler in the stomach, flicking a button and making him fall into darkness.

"We found where she is." Rude reported to Tseng.

"GO get her!"

Reno and Rude exchanged looked and left without arguing.

Haley looked at Tanya, unaware that they were being watched. "Tanya?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"Why are we here, I mean one minute I'm on the phone with Ty after calling you, the next I'm laying on top of Vincent Valentine, I guess that I got lucky that I didn't get Death Penalty shooting my brains out." She stated all this with a sad voice. "I wish that I was back home, and what is happening to me, one minute I'm a normal girl, the next I have cat eyes. Later I get wings, I'm so confused." This was true.

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know, explain why Mimic is bigger than me."

Haley shrugged this time. "I'm clueless. Now Tyler is ticked off at me and I'm most likely going to get the attention of Shinra. OH shiny!" Haley ran over to the grass and pulled out a weird ball of materia. It was black and had a weird symbol on it. "Ohhh…This is stun materia, see how there is a person with something connecting to it on the side?"

Tyler woke up and looked around, he was in a cell. Must be in the Shinra building, he had seen cells like this before. "Great!" He muttered and looked at the door as it opened and a large TURK walked in hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of the cell into an interrogation room. There our friend was hand cuffed to the seat and the large man walked out.

Elena then walked in and sat down in front of Tyler, "Who are you?" She asked.

"……"

Elena pulled out electro-rod and hit him on the shoulder.

"OWWW!!! That's the fourth time I got shocked today"

**FLASH BACK**

"Oh what's this?" Tyler reaches for a small object, he gets zapped big time. "OWWW!"

Tyler is in Cloud's basement. "Cloud is this box supposes to be open?" He asks Cloud.

"What box?"

Tyler reaches out his hand "this box," he accidentally touches it and gets shocked. "OWWW!"

"No don't touch the box!" This warning came to late though.

Reno shocks Tyler.

**End of Flashback**

"Who are you?" Elena asked again and shocks him again.

"I'm Santa Clause!" Tyler says.

"Tyler." Tyler said through his teeth.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"….."

Elena shocks him again. She asks the question again, she does this twice more before Tyler talks.

"What does it look like, what do you think I am, another JENOVA?"

"Yah," Elena said.

"IM A HUMAN!"

Elena glares at him and gets up, "Take him back." She says and the big TURK walked in and dragged Tyler back to his cell.


	7. Haley and Reno

Haley fell to the ground, her body felt like it was being torn apart, she curled up into a ball and for a few minutes looked as helpless as a child. Finally they stopped and she slowly, gasping for breath got onto her feet.

She still didn't know that Reno was watching her.

Haley was swimming with Tanya when Reno popped out from the brush. She swore and swam into some rushes, her hand reached out of them and grabbed her clothes. Soon she jumped out of the rushes and grabbed her sword, putting it onto her belt, and adding her gun belts. Haley then walked over to the shore and yelled something at Tanya. Tanya swam out of sight quickly and Haley drew her sword just in time to deflect a blow from Reno's electro-rod. Haley threw him backwards and they began to fight like it was life or death, which it was for Haley.


	8. Prank calls, Elevator, Hojo

Rude was guarding the door and Tyler had a evil idea. "Rude what's Elena cell number?" Tyler asks loudly.

"Why do you want to know?" Rude asked.

"I want to tell her something," Tyler replied. Rude seemed to consider it and gave him the number.

Tyler dials Elena's number and it rings twice.

"Hello...Hello?...Who is this?"

"You mama!"

click

Tyler is laughing like crazy. Then he asks for Rufus's phone number.

Tyler dials the number, rings once.

"Hello...Hello?...Who is this?"

"You mama!"

click

Again Tyler begins to crack up, when ever he stops, he thinks about it again and begins to laugh again.

Rude outside of the cell grabs his phone and dials the psychiatrist. Two hours later he shows up and goes into the cell for an hour.

He walks out again shaking his head and leaves.

An hour later the psychiatrist gets a phone call.

"Hello...Hello?...Who is this?"

"You mama!"

click

Then he gets another phone call from Tyler asking him to come down to the cell. He does this and when he gets there and goes inside Tyler is waiting for him.

Tyler stood on the floor waiting for the Dr. to show up, he had the perfect plan and if all went right it would go flawlessly. The doctor walked in then and after the door was partly shut and Tyler could hear Rude snoring he punched the doctor in the head, knocking the man out. Then Tyler knocks Rude out and drags him into the cell. He began to leave but turned around and laughed, he had forgotten that he needed to blend in, he stripped Rude of his shirt, jacket, weapon, cell and glasses. He would have taken the pants if they hadn't been so long. But luckily he was wearing black pants anyway.

Tyler left and walked out of the hall. He went to the elevator and found out that unfortunately he was on the 63rd floor. He got into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button. The elevator music started and the elevator began to move.

10 Minutes later

Elevator music still playing, Tyler is at the 50th floor.

20 Minutes later

Elevator music is still playing and Tyler is at the 47th floor.

30 Minutes later

Tyler's rod is sticking out from the music box and he is at the 34th floor.

31 Minutes later

Alarm in elevator begins to go off.

"Elevator music malfunction…Elevator music malfunction…" This message wouldn't stop blaring. Tyler was royally pissed and began to push all the buttons, the elevator began to go down at an alarming rate and finally jerked to a stop at the lowest floor, this floor was -20.

"Shinra basement BAD!!" Tyler said and stumbled from the elevator right into professor Hojo.

Hojo grabbed Tyler and picked him off the floor, "excellent specimen…" Hojo began to talk to himself. Tyler pulled out his rod and stuck it into the professors arm, pressing the button on the end, nothing happened, he tried again and again but every time it failed to work. Tyler swore and kicked Hojo in the balls.

"OWWW!" Tyler shouted, Hojo had metal ball's that was weird. But what he didn't know was that one of the professor's experiments had gotten out and ripped them off a few years ago. "No wonder Reno said you were a girl." Tyler said.

"Reno said what?" Hojo asked.

"Reno called you a girl." Tyler repeated. Hojo tossed him into a tank, locked the door and pulled out a gun. Then he left to go Reno hunting!


	9. Tyler calls Haley, Reno gets shot!

Tyler was pissed off, why did he always have the bad things happen to him? He pulled out his cell and swore, battery was nearly dead, it needed to be turned off to recharge. That would take five minutes for that to finish.

2 minutes later

The tank began to fill slowly with mako; it would take about 10 minutes to get to his head. Tyler swore and pulled out the phone. It was half way recharged, "Screw this!" Tyler said and turned it on, "hey I got two bars!" He said happily and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?" Someone asked from the other side of the line, "crap, back off!" Tyler heard metal on metal, "Who is this?"

"Its Tyler, hey Haley I'm not calling at a bad time am I?" He asked.

"No, great time, I'm getting attacked and I can only use one hand on my sword, screw this," Tyler heard a gun shot and a man yelling in pain. "Bye Reno!"

"What's going on?"

"Reno was being a peeping tom!"

"He was doing what?" Tyler's eye was twitching.

"He was staring at me and Tanya when we were swimming, and since we don't have swim suits…"

Tyler slapped his head, "to much info!" He said. He had an overactive imagination…

"Suck it up, I've said worse!" This was true Tyler realized but then he remembered the reason he had called her.

"Haley, call Cloud, Hojo has me in one of his test tubes and it's filling with mako!"

"Chill, I'll come and get you, Reno just lie down and die!"

"Haley, call Cloud!"

"Fine!"

Beep

Tyler looked at the elevator and saw Rude, "I want my shirt back." Rude said.

"Where's my shirt?"

Rude lifted up a torn shirt.

"Go to hell basterd, you put it through a paper shredder!"

Rude flipped Tyler off and left.

2 Days later

Rufus's office

"Reno!"

Reno looked at him.

"Why in the hell have you been calling me?"

"What?"

Hojo walked in with an evil grin, a crushed phone in one hand and a tranquilizer gun in the other. "Reno you're going to die…" Hojo laughed and shot Reno in the ass.

"What did he do?" Rufus asked.

"He called me a girl." Hojo answered, Reno gets up.

"Why did you shoot me?"

Rufus in a board voice said, "Shoot him again."

Hojo raised his weapon and shot Reno in the ass three times, this time he knocked Reno out.


	10. Haley breaks Tyler out but gets caught!

Tyler glared around the room; he stared at one of the many computers and imagined it exploding, three seconds later, the computer explodes. Tyler began to laugh like crazy and floated towards the back of the tube, he yelled in pain as his two new wings got crushed against the glass. He had sprouted them soon after the mako touched him, he had also got the ability to blow up certain objects. This was because there was creature inside the mako; he had absorbed it and gotten these things. This was unlike Haley, who had gotten her things like she had been another Jenova, just with different agenda. Suddenly he heard something from the floor above and suddenly the ceiling broke in an area and something fell through. What ever it was had been covered in rubble. But the debris shifted and flew in all different directions and Haley stood up.

"Stupid ass doesn't know what hurry means!" She muttered and looked at Tyler, "Still here?" It was a stupid question and they both knew it.

15 minutes later

Haley had gotten Tyler out of the tank and glared at him before picking him up and throwing him into the air. "FLY!"

Tyler hadn't succeeded it the first five times, but now it worked finally, he managed to work his wings and went crashing through the ceiling, and through the next until he got to the 1st floor and ran out of Shinra.

Haley was about to do the same when the door opened, Hojo, Elena, Tseng, and Rude walked in.

"My experiment, NO!" Hojo was royally pissed when he looked at Haley, he raised his gun and shot her in the leg, making her leg go numb and she collapse to the floor. Haley flipped him off and pulled out one of her guns. She nearly fired it but dropped the gun when Rude walked over and twisted her arm behind her back. She shouted in pain and made her wings pop out, they hit Rude in the face and Hojo seemed delighted, "you will replace my last experiment!" Rude and Elena put Haley in one of the other tubes and left. Tseng followed and Haley was left alone with Hojo.


	11. Haley on sugar!

5 hours later

Haley was literally bouncing off the glass. "Sugar!" She said and continued her bouncing, Hojo looked at Haley with a concerned / frightened expression.

"What did you give her, and how much sugar did it have?" He asked one of the assistance.

"Cookies, they had a lot of sugar on them," the orderly stated and Hojo nearly strangled him.

"No sugar next time!"

12 hours later

Haley began to bounce off of the glass while she was floating in the mako, just like last time. This time Hojo got the point, "Next time give her only a little

amount of sugar." He said to his assistant.

12 hours later

Haley floated sleeping in the mako, it seemed that she had gotten just enough sugar to keep her calm…


	12. Tanya shoots Cloud in the foot!

Haley slowly opened her eyes and stared at Hojo, oh how she wished he had made the mistake and given her to much sugar again, now her body was fully functioning and if that happened, she might be able to break threw the glass.

"Ahhh…" Hojo said looking at a screen, "so she is another JENOVA, no wonder…"

Haley heard this and swore in her mind, how could that be possible?

Tyler stared at Tanya with distaste, even outside of high school the girl managed to always get on his bad side. He kicked her and stomped off muttering to himself. Mimic squawked and he glared at the bird. "Shut up ugly!" He snapped, Mimic hunched over and sulked. Tanya yelled at him but he only flipped her off and pulled out Rude's cell. It had Cloud's number but no one answered, of course he didn't answer, Cloud never answered his cell. Tyler swore and looked at Tanya, "we need to get Haley; at least she can keep you from killing me…" Tanya threw a rock at him and hit Tyler. Then they got on Mimic and flew off.

Cloud looked at Vincent and nodded, they needed to get to Tyler, Haley had called them but this was the first time they weren't busy.

Haley sighed as the water hit her skin; Hojo had finally let her out of the tank and let her get a shower. It felt so good to get the mako off, if only she didn't have to go back into the tube…

Suddenly she dropped the soap and gasped as pain enveloped her and she fell to the bottom of the shower, she curled up and fought the pain. It felt like an animal was tearing at her soul, was Hojo right, would she be another Jenova, she hoped not.

Cloud looked at Vincent and pressed the button on the elevator, if they where going to Hojo's test lab, that would be the bottom floor. Tyler would be somewhere there, but they still did need to get Haley, if she had wings and cat's eyes, she was most likely dangerous. Cloud burst from the elevator and was followed by Vincent.

Tanya crashed through the ceiling cursing, she had stepped on a weak spot, and she landed next to a tube and pulled out the gun she wore.

Tyler burst through the door, stupid Tanya had ditched him on the roof. He drew his sword and looked around.

Cloud saw the girl and cursed quietly, Vincent raised his gun but both failed to keep Cloud from getting shot in the foot, Cloud saying some unusable words and glared at the giggling girl, then he looked around and saw, Haley floating in one of the many tubes. Hojo and the rest had left but why was she here? Cloud saw something on one of the computers and read it, it stated that she was of the same species, and blood type as JENOVA. Cloud motioned to Vincent to read this. They both jumped at a gun shot and spun around, the girl had shot the tube and opened it, and Haley was on the floor coughing the mako out of her lungs. Cloud began to walk over but was stopped by the look both girls gave him. Cloud realized that the other girl was Tanya, the girl from the cliff.

Tanya grabbed Haley and helped her friend to her feet. Haley coughed some more but seemed happy to be out of the tube. Then Haley was able to stand on her own and did so.

Haley was relived to be out of the liquid and smiled. Then she brought out her wings, grabbed Tanya and flew out of the floor making a huge hole in the ceiling. When they got to the lobby they ran out and Haley took off while Tanya jumped on her huge parakeet.


	13. Cleaning qings and eavs dropping!

Haley was relived to be out of the liquid and smiled. Then she brought out her wings, grabbed Tanya and flew out of the floor making a huge hole in the ceiling. When they got to the lobby they ran out and Haley took off while Tanya jumped on her huge parakeet.

Both Vincent and Cloud failed to see Tyler glaring at the hole that his tormentor and girlfriend had left in the ceiling. He would get his revenge. Cloud and Vincent left and Tyler stood there for a small bit before having a very evil idea and running to the elevator. He pressed the 64th floor and waited for it to get there.

In the mean time Haley had given Tanya some gil to buy a room at a hotel and for something to eat. Haley had said something about being to dangerous before she left. Tanya swore and left to get something to eat, Haley had given her enough money for several days.

Haley sighed as she slipped into the pool in the forgotten city, it was quiet here, sure this would be the first place people would look for her but until then she was safe. She extended her wings and submerged them, if there was one thing she knew it was to keep her wings clean, this she was going to do right now.

Kadaj and his brothers awoke with a start, one moment they had been near death, now they where back at their base? How could this be happening? Kadaj got up and looked around; there was a girl here, in one of the clear pools. He looked with astonishment at her for she had wings? That couldn't be true but she was right there in front of them, washing her wings. Kadaj motioned in her direction and his brothers all looked over there, Loz's jaw dropped and Yazoo's eyes popped. They walked quietly up behind her and where about to alert her to their presence when she began to talk.

"Stupid world, stupid Cloud, Stupid Tyler. Why in hell did I get sent here, one moment I'm in my flipping room, now I'm here, with huge wings and it seems that I'm a flipping match of Jenova, one minute I'm a ordinary girl, next moment I'm a creature that the remnant's would call their mother." Here Haley shivered and scrubbed her wing harder. "Sephiroth was bad, but if I go psycho then what? 'oh Haley you know you got cat eyes?'" She mimicked, "what the hell does he think I am, a friking idiot?? If I get my hand's on Tyler's throat…


	14. Fights and out the window

"Stupid world, stupid Cloud, Stupid Tyler. Why in hell did I get sent here, one moment I'm in my flipping room, now I'm here, with huge wings and it seems that I'm a flipping match of Jenova, one minute I'm a ordinary girl, next moment I'm a creature that the remnant's would call their mother." Here Haley shivered and scrubbed her wing harder. "Sephiroth was bad, but if I go psycho then what? 'oh Haley you know you got cat eyes?'" She mimicked, "what the hell does he think I am, a friking idiot?? If I get my hand's on Tyler's throat…

Tyler got to the top floor and snickered before looking around and stepping out of the elevator into Rufus's office. He looked straight at the president and snickered again.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked.

"..."

"Who are you?" Rufus asked again and this time he got an answer this time, but not one he would have expected.

"Your mama!" Tyler said loudly and began to cackle due to the look that the president gave him, it was to funny. Rufus was looking at him like he was crazy, he also had a shocked expression.

Rufus had no idea who the hell this man was but he wouldn't put up with this. He lifted his hand and pressed the button at the bottom of his desk, setting of a silent alarm. Soon his TURK's would be here and they would have this man in custody.

Tseng glanced at the light that began to flash and sighed, that was rarely ever used, but what Idiot would attack the president of Shinra in his own office? Tseng yelled a few orders and the TURKs who at mediately jumped into action, he gathered twenty men and marched up to the office.

Tyler saw the TURKs enter, "Shit!" He said and looked for escape, there was nothing but the window. "The window!" He said and ran at it, concentrating he blew it up and jumped. He extended his wings and took off. Just missing being hit by a bullet. Tyler laughed and flew away from there.

Tanya swore as she got on Mimic and directed her pet to the Forgotten city, where they both knew that she would be at. Mimic landed in a tree right above someone forcing Tanya to jump from his back and onto the man, who just happened to be Loz. "If Loz was here he would most likely try to smash my head with his duel hound." Loz threw Tanya off him and tried to smash her head with his duel hound but Tanya rolled out of the way and stood up. "Or Yazoo would use Velvet nightmare and try to shoot me," Yazoo aimed his gun at Tanya and shot. Tanya got out of the way just in time and Haley jerked around and gasped as she saw the remnants right behind her trying to kill her best friend. "Tanya!" She shouted jumping out of the pool of water with nothing but her under clothes on. She drew one of her guns and aimed at Yazoo who was trying to hit her now. "I told you to," Haley jumped out of the way of the bullet, "stay in Midgar and not follow me!" Haley pulled the trigger...Click... Haley looked at her gun and tried again...Click...Her gun was jammed and Haley sighed and reached for her other gun, it was out of bullets. "Shit!!" Haley holstered both guns and pulled out her sword just in time to block a blow from Kadaj who had jumped into the fray. "Screw this!" She muttered, darted over to Tanya and picking up her friend by the collar she shouted, "Mimic, catch her." She tossed Tanya into the air like a sack of potatoes and some how the bird got under Tanya and flew off with the teen clutching at the huge parakeet's feathers. Haley then looked at what was happening. The remnants had surrounded her, she was trapped.

"Surrender!" Kadaj said. Well, he actually ordered her to do it.

She slowly nodded and dropped her sword. Tanya was safe, that was all that mattered, at least thats what she sold to herself as the reason she surrendered, but the truth was she was tired, ever since she had been in the tank she hadn't had a good nights sleep. She lifted her head and let Kadaj get a good look at her, she stretched her wings to make him see what she was now.

* * *

Sorry people if this chapter sucks, in all of my review Flame Rising has asked if I was 5-6 and said I should kill myself, this really discurages me from writing, its an insult to my writing and to my pride, if you want to read his full review look at all the reviews. Thanks for reading this...I hope I will update soon... 


	15. Wings of an angel

Kadaj gasped slightly as he stared into the girl's eyes, the eyes where like his and his brothers, only blue, like ice. Her hair like Yazoo's only brown, and she had wings just like an angel, but, she had said that she was the same as their mother, but she had been human. So if she was human, what was standing in front of him?


	16. Who are you, Jumping out windows

Kadaj gasped slightly as he stared into the girl's eyes, the eyes where like his and his brothers, only blue, like ice. Her hair like Yazoo's only brown, and she had wings just like an angel, but, she had said that she was the same as their mother, but she had been human. So if she was human, what was standing in front of him? "Who are you?" He asked carefully.

"I am Haley Shaedow." Haley said. She lowered her wings and hid them so that it was like she never had any. "I know who you are, Kadaj," Kadaj jerked. "Yazoo." Yazoo started, "and Loz." Loz just stared at her. She grinned.

"Mother?" Loz then asked.

"Who knows, I might be related to her." Haley said and lowered her head. She had no idea who she was any more. Then she shook her head in frustration. "I need to think!" Before Kadaj or the rest could stop her she spread her wings and flew up and out of sight.

Tyler landed in front of 7th Heaven and walked in. "No beer, no kiwi, no TV, something something…" Tyler muttered.

"Go crazy?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Tyler ran at the window and broke through it. All Cloud and the others could hear was CRASH, "Shit!" More glass breaking, and then Tyler walked through the door bleeding. "Never go through the window…" Tyler stated and flopped down on a chair. Suddenly the roof above his caved in and something crash landed on top of Tyler…


	17. Reno on Tyler, house of Vincent!

Tyler looked at the thing on him and cursed, it was a knocked out Reno!

Haley sighed, a spasm of pain wracked through her but other wise she was ok. She looked around and took off. She would go to find Tyler then go to Neblium.

Reno woke up and realized that he had gone through a roof. "Damn bad fall yo." He said to himself.

"Get the hell off me!" Some one said and Reno jumped up to let a guy wearing a Turk's suit get up. Reno recognized the guy, "your the man I shot in the leg, the one who got away!" Reno said and Tyler reached for his sword.

"That was you!" He drew his sword and tried to cut Reno in half. "You ass." Several minutes later Reno left from having nearly lost his head one to many times. Tyler was just about to sit down when a familiar figure appeared in front of the door and slowly came in.

Haley looked at Tyler then around the bar. Tifa had jumped up, as had all of the other people in the bar. All except for Tyler.

Later

Haley and Tyler walked down the street of Neblium and stopped at a huge house, without knowing it they entered the home of Vincent Valentine!!!


	18. Vincent Snowboarding, Tyler in a dress

Haley looked around and began to giggle. "This place is a mess!" you know what girls do when ever there is a mess! This was true, there where inches of dust on the floor and cobwebs all over. Haley grinned like a devil and looked at Tyler who looked at her with horror.

"Don't you dar-" Tyler began but to late.

"CLEANING SPREE!" Haley shouted and ran into the house.

Later

All Tyler could here was banging and a few curses. He ventured into the house and got knocked down by a psycho Haley. He fell to the ground and felt eyes watching him. He stood up and turned around to see a stony faced Vincent staring at him. "Don't ask!" Tyler said quickly. He smacked his face though when Haley ran over to Vincent and dusted him. Then it seemed she was done dusting and she ran off to do something else. "Never let her get near a mess…" Tyler added.

He saw a door and went into it; it led to Vincent's basement.

Haley heard a loud bang and a yell from down stairs and turned the corner to see Tyler darting a door she hadn't seen before. "Don't go down there!" Tyler said seeing her. "Forgot about the monsters…" Tyler panted to catch his breath. "Vincent, your coffin lid is no more…"

"What did you do?" Both Haley and Vincent asked.

"Couldn't get it open so I blew it up." Tyler replied, Haley slapped her face and pushed him to the side drawing her sword.

"Let me go down there." Within a few minutes she came back up and looked at Vincent, "Where's the soap?" Her sword was dripping blood.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked his girlfriend.

"I killed the monsters," Haley said smugly. "Vincent, you got any pop?"

"Say no!" Tyler said.

"Coffee." Vincent replied.

"That will work." Haley ran out of sight and soon they heard a bang and Haley came in with huge eyes. She looked at Tyler, then at Vincent and grinned, "I'm going down stairs, why don't you guys lead the way?" She asked.

"Don't," Tyler started but Haley pushed him down the steps, when Vincent went down the stairs Haley tripped him and used him as a surf board. She began to giggle and jumped off of Vincent. Then she swore.

"Shinra!" She shouted.

"I'm still wearing a Turk suit aren't I?" Tyler asked.

Haley nodded and pulled out a dress.

"Put this on." She said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Haley looked at Vincent. "Vincent." She said and handed the dress to him, the she turned around. All she could here was struggling and a few high pitch yelps!


	19. One wing Angel!

Haley turned around and giggled to see Tyler in a long red dress. She giggled and then straightened her face as she heard the first floor door crash open. "Tyler did you turn off you cell?" She asked, he shook his head. "That's how they found us!"

"I'm hiding now!" Tyler said and hid under a table.

The door leading to the basement crashed open and Haley tossed Tyler's clothes into Vincent's coffin. Rude stomped down followed by Reno, and then Tseng and Elena.

"Where is he?" Rude asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid yo." Reno said back to Haley who flipped him off.

"FBI!!!" Tyler said suddenly and Haley glared at him. He had grabbed one of her guns and was aiming it at Reno.

"They don't know who the Fed's are…" Haley said, she had nearly said his name.

"SO!" Tyler replied sharply. Haley hit her head and groaned. Then she heard a loud THUD outside. Followed by a noise like a huge parakeet squawking.

"Damn!" Haley swore and ran outside; she was followed by several Turks, Tyler and Vincent. Just as Haley had guessed it was Tanya laying face down in the grass. Haley ran over to her friend praying Tanya wasn't dead. She wasn't in fact she was laughing when Haley rolled her over. Haley slapped the laughing Tanya and called, "Ty get over here!" She had forgotten not to say his name; she wished she could slap herself. That was when she had the idea. She spotted Tanya's pack and rifled through it. There! She pulled out two speakers and a CD player. The she rifled through her pockets and pulled out her CD, Advent Children, she slipped the CD into the player and got up. She wouldn't play it yet. "Mimic!" Haley shouted and the huge bird fluttered down to her. "Take Tanya and Tyler and go!" Mimic bobbed his head. He did just this and all Haley could here from Tyler was.

"Damn Bird!"

Haley snickered and put in some earplugs. "Lets party!" She said and pressed play. The first song the CD player played was 'One Wing Angel.'


	20. Hanova, Tears of hate, FIX THAT WALL!

Haley had taken out several Turks before it happened, someone impaled her and she fell to the ground. Then her wings popped out and she rose into the air. Her hair changed to white, here eyes to silver and her skin a light shade of purple. Everyone stared at her with surprise as her mouth opened.

A inhuman voice emerged from it. "I am Hanova, sister of Jenova who you killed! I am the mother of my children, including this body I know inhabit. I shall take what is mine!"

That was when the child's voice broke threw the block in it and screamed. Haley crashed to the ground back to normal except her hair. It was bleach white/silver, as if she had lived longer than anyone.

Haley's POV

I fell to the ground hard. Tears streamed down the white skin I called my own. My sobs shook my light body and I could feel them burning my cheeks. "I want go home." I choked out as warm hands picked me up and held me like I was a bomb, very genitally and lifted me bridal style. I curled up to the man's chest and pressed my face against it. I felt whoever was carrying me get into a helicopter. The man didn't put me down though, he kept holding me as he buckled in. A warm hand absently stroked my hair.

I managed to glance up and nearly choked, the person who had picked me up was Tseng. That was totally unexpected. I was so tired. My eyes slowly closed an I fell into a restless slumber.

Back to Tyler

Tyler fell through the air and yelled. Suddenly he fell onto something and looked to see Loz spinning the bike he was riding to a halt. The bike crashed through a wall and Tyler freaked jumping from the bike.

"What..."

"No!" Tyler shouted, "You fix that wall now before Haley gets home and beats me with her belt! She's not going to belive some silver haired freak banged through it!"

Tyler felt cold steel on his neck and shut up quickly.


	21. Kicking, Calls, and the bike problem!

Tyler quickly thinking kicked his foot back and hit what happened to be Kadaj where it counts. Kadaj dropped Souba and leaned over groaning in pain. That had hurt.

"Hey, its not my fault." Tyler muttered and shook his head. He was startled to realize that his hair had turned whitish. "Ok that's weird."

Later

Tyler had made friends with Kadaj and his brothers. "I need to deal with Shinra" Tyler muttered.

"We'll help." Kadaj said.

Just then Loz punched Tyler and Tyler landed on Loz's bike. Loz jumped in front of Tyler and started it up.

"Aww, I wanted to drive." Tyler pouted as the three brothers drove and he had to hug Loz's waist.

Later Loz suddenly turned around and pushed Tyler off the bike shouting "FLY!"

Tyler fell on the ground coughing and then stood up jumped into the air and growling he expanded his wings and flew to catch up to the three brothers.

"Uh-oh!" Loz said. "He's angry."

ring ring

"What the?" Tyler stopped in mid air hovering and turned on his phone. "Hello?"

"Tyler can you come and get me?" Haley asked from the other side of the phone.

"Where are you?" Tyler asked.

"Shinra."

"Ok I'll get you."

Hanging up Tyler began flying again to go save Haley.


	22. Rocket surfing, Death

((At Shinra))

Tyler looked at Rude who was chasing him. He ran into the elevator and shut the door behind him. All Tyler could here was bang "damn elevator!"

Tyler snickered and went up. The elevator stopped at the 63rd floor and opened. Tyler walked out, he had been in there for over 40 minutes. He looked around and continued walking, although he got a nasty surprise. Reno walked out from a room holding a missile launcher. He accidentally squeezed the trigger and the missile shot at Tyler.

"Should I run? Or should I act like Dante and missile surf?" Tyler asked himself. His answer was jumping on the missile. He nearly ran over Reno, after turning it, and flew up the stairs and up into Rufus's office. There Tyler and the missile went out the window. Tyler jumped back onto the window ledge and climbed back into the room. His white hair was sticking up but he didn't care.

"Your Turks tried to kill me!" Tyler shouted at Rufus. Rufus shrugged and pressed a button on his desk.

"What's with all these buttons?" Tyler then asked.

Just at that moment Tseng, Elena, 15 Turks, and a tired looking Haley walked in. Haley seemed like she was going to collapse and the gun at her back didn't seem to help.

later

Haley growled as Tyler kept up his smart ass antics. Tanya had come in with a video recorder and was recording all of this. Haley had been moved over in front of the window. She was mentally cursing Tyler, then time slowed to her.

Tyler had aimed a gun at Reno; he began to pull the trigger. It seemed only Haley noticed the Turk aiming a gun at Tyler.

"Tyler!" She shouted.

Tyler spun to look at her and accidentally pulled the trigger to far when he accidentally aimed it at her. She was to close to the gun to dodge the bullet. It felt to Haley like someone had super heated a knife or sword and stabbed her with it in the chest. The bullet flung her backwards towards the window. She felt the glass cut her as she fell through it breaking it. A scream tore from her throat as she fell down. She could feel the air leaving her lungs, she knew she would be dead soon.

"NO!" A voice cried in her head.

Haley died before she hit the pavement; her blue eyes stared up at the top floor, as the wind played with her blood covered hair. She had never heard Tyler's frantic shout, or Tanya's scream of horror. She never saw Kadaj standing over her. Her blue eyes turned to misty orbs and it began to rain.


	23. Abyss

Abyss stared at the pavement, and then looked up to the top of the Shinra building. It had been three weeks since Haley had died. Three weeks since his heart was ripped from his chest. A week ago Bahamute had come and given Him and Tanya a choice who would leave and who would stay. Abyss had shoved Tanya and Mimic through the portal. He would stay here; he couldn't go back to earth without Haley. When Haley died he had given up the name Tyler and taken the name Abyss, the name of his demon. In his hand he held a letter. It read;

Dear Tyler, If your reading this then I'm dead. I will never forget you and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Haley.

He held a picture of him and Haley messing around in his other hand. He began to walk and a woman fell instep with him.


End file.
